There's a Time for Everything
by Ciddy Gal
Summary: Something weird is going on and the FF gang can't quite seem to put their finger on it.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters… (FYI)   
  
Chapter 1   
  
(The scene opens and we see Barret, a very large, strong built, rough-looking black man, sitting on a large couch, his huge feet propped up on a small coffee table opposite of him. Drinking a can of beer, he hears the door to AVALANCHE HQ open and he shifts his gaze to the person walking in. The camera shifts and we see a young lady with long blackish brown hair and slender body enter the room. She readjusts her suspenders and sits on the edge of the couch beside Barret, smiling a tad.)   
  
Barret: Hey Tifa, what's up? Whatcha doin' hangin' around here and not hanging wif that boy toy o' yours, Cloud? *He smirks a little and takes a gulp of his beer.*   
  
Tifa: Shrugs. I dunno.. why should I be? He's off playing with his sword and being his weird self all by himself. I figured I'd come and hang with you. *Stands and walks over to the fridge across the room and grabs herself a bottled water. She then returns and instead of sitting beside Barret she sits in the seat opposite of him.*   
  
Barret: Well… Tifa… I don't really know wha to say to ya… Cloud ish Cloud.. there's nothing more really. *Shrugs.* Ya jus' gotta understand us men sometimes… we dun work like you gals do.. we give the orders and you obey, right? Right… *Laughs a little, his deep laugh rumbling in his chest.*   
  
Tifa: Heh… poor Barret… you're so lost out there in the world, aren't ya?   
  
(The door flings open and the two hear a few scampered thumps on the floor. With out looking, they both know who it is. Tifa bows her head and sighs as Barret attempts to show some respect to the nuisance.)   
  
Barret: Uhhh…. Hey.. Cait… what's up? *He lets out a soft sigh.*   
  
(The camera shifts to show a huge white stuffed mog possessed with one of the most god awful dumb expressions on its face that one could have ever seen (except for Quina). As the large mog moves a small, nimble tuxedo cat bobs on top of its head, holding onto the stuffed animal's ears. The cat's small crown seems as if it should fall off at any minute, but it never does. Tied around his thin neck is a small red cape. He cares a megaphone in one hand. The contraption comes to a hault beside Tifa and Barret and Cait smiles happily.)   
  
Cait Sith: Hey hey hey, what's up homies?? Hehe… *He looks over to Barret and then glances at Tifa with a half worried expression on his face.* …. Did I come at a bad time… what's wrong.. you guys seem… sad or sumthin'…   
  
(Before either can answer, Cloud comes running into the room, his blonde hair never moving with his stride. He grasps onto his bloody sword and sighs, panting heavily as he haults, catching his breath. The three look at him with a look of awe.)   
  
Tifa: Dammit Cloud, did you go off and kill somebody again? I swear… *She rolls her eyes.*   
  
Barret: *Stands up and helps Cloud over to the couch. As he helps him there, he notices that he is bleeding from a relatively large wound that runs across the left side of his rib cage. The bleeding isn't too bad, but it seems to be getting worse.* What the hell exactly happened Cloud? Did you have one of dim there spasms again and decide to randomly attack someone??   
  
Cloud: *Leans back and sighs, finally catching his breath.* I don't remember what happened, Barret… I do remember Ci… *He gets cut off by the sudden thud of the door swinging open and a man rampaging into the place, cursing at the top of his lungs at Cloud.*   
  
(We see a very pissed off man with blonde hair and goggles run in the room, holding a spear with both hands. A cigarette hangs loosely on his lips, the smoke drifting up in his face. His blue eyes seem furious as he stares at Cloud while he approaches. His blue over shirt has a few blood stains on it and the white shirt underneath is almost drenched. There is a long gash along his abdomen, and the blood has totally soaked into the shirt. Grasping onto his spear tightly, he launches it at lightening fast speed toward cloud, the bloody blade piercing into the couch directly beside Cloud's thigh.)   
  
Cid: YOU #$^*&#!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOIN' BOY??!! SHIT!! *He jumps over the coffee table and lands on top of Cloud, grabbing the young man by the collar and throwing him off of the couch.*   
  
(Tifa, Barret, and Cait Sith all kind of stand back and watch, shocked at what all is happening.)   
  
Cloud: *Lands behind the couch with a skidding thud.* Ooof… *He tries to get up but before he can, Cid crawls on top of him, spear in hand, and jams the rod of the spear against his throat in attempts to kill him.*   
  
Cid: TRY AND KILL ME, WILL YA?! HA!! I DUN THINK SO YOU MOTHER *&^%$^# BITCH! *He pushes the spear harder against Cloud's neck, smirking some. He gives one good shove and blows smoke in Cloud's face.*   
  
Cloud: *Coughs and bucks up, trying to get Cid off of him. He struggles and only ends up pissing Cid off more.* Eehhh… ughh… Cid… get offa me!! *In one last attempt to get him off, He throws a quick punch to Cid's face, hitting it hard.*   
  
Cid: *Upon impact he shuts his eyes and feels Cloud's boney knuckles jam into his jaw, knocking the cigarette out of his mouth. He opens his eyes wide and glares down at the boy.* Oh.. you're asking for it, ain't ya?! *He shoves the rod of the spear as hard as he can against Cloud's neck, denting in the cartilage.*   
  
Barret: *Finally snaps into action and runs over to the two fighting. He reaches down with his good hand and picks Cid up, the man squirming under his arm. He walks away from Cloud and throws Cid into the far corner of the room. He holds up his gun arm and loads it, aiming it at Cid's head.* That's enough now… you dun need to hurt tha boy anymore, Cid..   
  
Cloud: *Finally manages to get on his feet, bending over and coughing up blood. He glances up at Barret and Cid, shaking a little bit.*   
  
Cait Sith:* Runs up to Barret and Cid.* Hey! Don't do anything irrational here!!! *Sweat drops.*   
  
Cid:* Glares at Barret and grabs another cig from the strap of his goggles. He lights it and places it between his lips and takes a long drag from it, blowing the smoke in the air.* Whatcha gonna do Barret? Shoot me?? *He rolls his eyes and focuses back on the gun faced at his head.*   
  
  
Well this is the end of chapter one… please R&R!!!!


End file.
